1. Field of the Invention
2. Background of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for processing slaughtered poultry.
Systems and methods for harvesting the breast fillet of a carcass part of slaughtered poultry, such as, for example, a front half or a breast cap, are known. Various techniques are used for harvesting breast fillets, such as scraping away the breast fillet, cutting away the breast fillet, or pulling away the breast fillet. Combinations of these techniques are also used. International patent application PCT/NL2006/000632 discloses, for example, a system in which the breast fillet is first cut away from the breastbone and is subsequently scraped away from the ribcage.
The known systems and methods for harvesting breast fillets have the disadvantage that residual meat and/or other residual tissue is/are left behind on the breastbone after the harvesting of the breast fillet. The types of residual tissue that are left behind on the breastbone and the location where they are left depend on the way in which the breast fillet has been harvested.